Naruto Shippuden Movie Bonds
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: This is based on the Sasuke side of the movie bonds, with his lover. PLUS a SECRET ENDING What I've created. SasuOC
1. INFOMATION ABOUT OC!

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

* * *

Name: Aoi (Whatever Konan's last name is)

Age: Same age as Sasuke.

Body: Long straight Blue hair and eyes to match her hair too. Pale skinned but not sickling pale. She has an Hour-glass shaped body.

Clothes: She wears a Kimono top like Sauke's but black also showing off her black sports bar underneath, with a purple bow around her waist, wears Dark Navey Blue leggins too and finally wears Sakura styled boats but black with Navey blue too.

Chakra: Water and Lighting.

Bloodline: Unlike her sister -Konan- she has a different bloodline. Her Bloodline is Element control over water and lighting.

Info: She lived with her older sister Konan in the Akastuki at young age. Aoi hates Konan with great Passion along with Pein. She left with Orochimaru too the sound country, been with him for many years, due to him offering her power which she has receved. Her Level is ANBU Rank, She's of course an Ex-Rain Nin. She met Sasuke Uchiha and they both grow attacted to eachother secretly and begans too fall inlove. Aoi, would do anything to keep Sasuke Alive. No one knows of the attachments, people only believe there emotionless brats and partners on missions.


	2. Aoi's Past

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

* * *

CHP1: Aoi Past

Past: Longtime ago then Konan was in the Rain village when her other two team-mates meet the 3 Sannin. Jiraiya taught the 3 while Tsuande and Orochimaru wondered round tilt they heard ababy cry, the younger Konan rushed into the house and Found Orochimaru holding the crying baby, with Tsunade looking down on it with disgust. The 3 Sannins stayed in The destroyed Rain country for almost a month, Jiraiya grow fond of his 3 young rain nins. Tsunade stayed Tsunade but she grow slightly attached to the baby, this baby was Aoi, Tsunade senced chakra with in the baby and only feed and changed it, While Orochimaru on iother had got too much attached to the child. He played with the baby, read to the baby, Take the baby Aoi with him when he went training, He would even talk to baby Aoi, most importantly he hold stay wih her til she fell asleep. Konan grow jelouse of her baby sister, for getting the attention, even if she was younger then a year old.

The month was up, the old Orochimaru was back, he stared down at the baby in the crib emotionlessly with his gold eyes, The baby stared back at him with her nevey blue eyes, baby Aoi eyes suddenly harden, it was like she understood he was leaveing her. Tsunade came into the room and looked down at the baby too, her eyes suddenly changed to confusion at the baby seeing it had harden eyes, Tsunade glanced at Orochimaru. ''It seens like she understands were leaving'' orochimaru just stared at the child. ''It seem so'' Tsunade loked at the babys harden eyes. Orochimaru shortly turned and left the room causeing the baby to stir, shortly it began too cry, Causeing the rain outside to rain harder, then normal. Tsunade notise this and she did one thing she never did for this child. She picked Aoi up and Hummed asong, cause the child to stop crying, but it still sniffled.

After afew hours. The rain cleared. All 3 little ninja stand out side, Konan was holding her baby sister. While the 3 sannin looked at them saying there finally goodbye. Aoi stirred in her sisters arms and began too cry seeing, her carer, her-self adoptive father, leave her. And on call the heavens cryed as well, causeing all three Sannin to stop and turn too the young four. ''The heavens are crying'' Jiraiya stated. Tsunade corrected her commard. ''No, it's Aoi, she made the sky cry'' At this Jiraiya looked confused. Tsunade contiuned, and glanced at Orochiamru who stll had his back to the cry young and the young 3 children. ''She has a bloodline unlike her sisters, it seens to respond to her emotions. She knew we were leaving'' Orochimaru gave no respounces. And the 3 Sannin contuined on walking, Still the rain fell harder and heard asoft call. ''S-Sn - ake!'' Causing all 3 too frooze on there spot, Orochimaru began too smirk. ''Snake?'' Jiraiya and Tsunade spoke in confusion and glanced at the smirking Orochimaru, who turned and looked at the baby from 5 meters distances, and the baby and him and sort off a silent discussion between his eyes. ''Of course Aoi-chan, Snake'' With that he turned and began walking off. Leaveing a smiling Baby Aoi and the rainlessed but still fell lightly. ''Her first word was Snake?'' Jiraiya spoke out. ''Typical Orochimaru'' Tsunade sighed and they both caught up to there Snkae friend/Commarde.

Years later; Konan had to bring Aoi into the Akatsuki with her. Thats when Aoi finally meet Orochimaru again. In the Akatsuki Aoi became his student and Sasori's too. Sasori was Orochioamrus Akatsuki Partner at the time, he was a Puppet and Posion master. While she was in the Akatsuki during those year Orochimaru bite her on her Shoulder blade and thats where her cause mark appears on her right shoulder blade, she's one onces activated it and never again activated it. After 2 year of being in the Akastuki Orochimaru bandoned the Akatsuki and took Aoi with him, and she helped him start up the sound village and finally Kabuto came in the picture, she **hates** him with _Passion_. Years fold The Attack on the Leaf, She had to record who the Sasuke Uchiha did against gaara and his demonic tailed beast form. Shortly she was the one he first meet once he got into the sound village, she was standing outside waiting for them. Her first impression of him was one word Itachi. But Sasuke he was coky and a bastard, while Itachi was Poliet even if he's a S-ranked Crimmal.

After 3 Years Saske and Aoi grow close being spareing apartners to sharing a room together due to Orochimaru wanting them to get on with eachother instead of Aoi almost killing Sasuke. But he never knew who well they got one with Eachother, Aoi was never a shy person, she didn't care if people saw her body hence wise she changes infront of sasuke. (Not completely naked people just in her underwear) while on other hand Sasuke doesn't like people staring at Aoi almost nude form. They hidden there relationship so well, that even Kabuto and Orochimaru throught they still hated eachother. But onces they are alone and together, underlock and key they bring out there animal side and there soft side. Aoi wants revenge on her sister for not loving her and almost killing her when 3 sannins left them all those years ago.


	3. Chapter: 1 Story starts

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Storey Actually begains

A water fall in a quiet Forest, Only water can be heard, rushing, rushing down the earth walls, but there a secert gap behind the waterfall, but covered by a sliding door. Behind the door is broken ground which leads to a fairly big but not high plate form. A figure sitting but leaning against the wall, he narrows his onxy(sp?) eyes, beside him lays another small figure seems to be asleep. The sitting figure who's awake glances over to his companion then raise into a stand. His T-shirt which is a Kimono stop loose hung off his shoulder, he walks down the steps and starts heading for the door, while throwing his loose Kimono shirt on the ground. He slides the door open the light shines in hitting his shoulder showing a Curse mark. This dark haired boy looks over his shoulder checking if his partner is still sleep. He steps out and walks towards the waterfall where it hides there enterances. He walks straight up to the water allowing his head get drenched by water. Meanwhile the sleeping figure begains to wake up, The figure had an hour glass shape body what repersents a female form, long dark blue hair and onces this females eyes fluttered open they were ocean blue. The female was wearing black leggings and black boats what almost come to her knee (sakura style boats In naruto shippuden), Same as the male's white styled kimono she had a black one and also underneath that she wore a black sports bra. Her Kimono Shirt was un-tired and hung lossly over her shouders, showing off her bra and her curse seal too. (It's like sasukes but not tones of the sharingan but lighting shades oing in a circle) She begains to push herself up into a sitting pistion and glances around landing on a bored pale muscle back. The body moves into a stance and raises his left hand and holds it with his right, suddenly Chakra, what seems like lighting begains to come out of his hand and straight into the water and the chakra shots up and down the water, boncing off the water and into the sky. This was one of the boys moves called Chidori, the girl rose and pulled her kimono on probaly and tied it with the purple bow and picked up her nevey blue Kanata and slotted it into places, on her back and picked up her partners, white kimono top and his Kanata silently, she walked up and the boy and silently rested her head on his bear back. The boy turned slight after awhile and the girl took a step back, in return the girl gave him his items and he putted them on. He finally nodded and both teleported on top of the waterfall.

The boy stood perfectly straight with the wind, while the girl who stood on his left putted most of her weight on her right foot making her lean to the right. They both look over the hidden waterfall, forest and the moutians.

* * *

Meanwhile-

Somewhere in the ocean strange boats floating there shooting people wearing a gold gliders into the sky, flying towards an island. Flying over children and workers in there feilds heading over the moutian. Flying Past Young women putting her washing on the line. Over to the forest which starting to have fog covering the tops of it. They flow over a city, people below stood there looking up at them. Suddenly a small round what looks like a ball drops from one off the flying ninja's and onces it hits the building, it exploded courseing the people below to panic and run and hide. More Exlopsions, More Panic, More Screaming.. This country was the Fire home turf the Hidden in the leaf village.. Who had one angery Hokage watching it happeneing to her village. ''Send out the alert! Leavel three emergency!'' the Hokage ordered her assisant. meanwhile outside the Leaf ninja were trying to fight off the invaders, but the invaders were having the upper hand. A chubby man looked up, he was wearing red clothe with gray amore, ''Are these guys wind element users?''

Another, jumped out the snoke he was a Hyuuga, with long brown hair, wearing upper branche hyuuga wear, he had his Byakugan activated, while holding two children one in each arm ''It's Chakra. They're molding chakra into theur wings, so the mits enable them to fly.''

Another Lead ninja who hair represents a ponecone probaly the smartest leaf ninja there is, dodges the on coming attacks. ''Sky ninja? So these are sky ninja?'' More expolsions went off. Crumbling buildings crash to the ground. Bridges crashing into the water. Some ninja dieing, Citizens ducking for cover. Then a gaint air-ship appears in the sky and opens up reaveling a figure with there face hidden, sends there chakra into a bomb and it explodes like lighting/ After that the ships abandoned the leaf flying off leaveing the half broken village and some dead people and an seriose looking Hokage who is sweating. Also with 3 Young medical nins working to save childrens lives. And mainly a furious Kyuubi host.


	4. Chapter 2: The next Day

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

**

The Next Day.

The fly-ships finally land on the strange boats and medical nin quikly rush and heals the flying nins. Meanwhile hidden agmost the cliff a pale boy, with black hair and eyes, an Ex-ANBU Root memeber spys on them and starts to draw a strange bird on his scroll which becomes alive, and flys out of his scroll. Finally Sai the hidden boy, Jumps out of his hiding places and lands on his bird and shots up into the sky. One of the ninjas' on the ship spots him '''The enemy has arrived!'' One of the ninja commards says ''How many?'' The first one looks through his telescope. ''One'' his commard smiles and the rest of the ninja on th deck laugh. The first ninja spoke up. ''Heh, Konoha must be blind with emotion, to be expected. Still, let's get fired up and take this dog down.. Right! First-waves- Welcomes them and play nicely..'' He ordered his group his commard long side him spoke up ''Sir! Hurry men-make turns then form an 8-flyer-guards team''. Of course the group of Ninja quickly did as they orderd, shotting up into the sky. They fought meanwhile afew Leaf ninja watch. Shikamaru, Kakashi Hetake.

* * *

Soemwhere in the Dark;

Dark corridor, light up by bits of wood hung on the walls, a male shadow and a female shadow walk longside eachother. This was the Young Sasuke Uchiha, along with his blue haired female companion, Aoi. Both holding the same stride. Sasuke pushed the Certain aside and walked in and straight up to where the Sannin who layed in his bed was and his trustie Right hand man next to him. Aoi pushed the curtain aside too, and walked behind Sasuke and stayed behind him to his right, silently. ''Thank you for coming Sasuke-kun, Aoi-chan'' Aoi and Sasuke face didn't fulter at all use to being called those name by the snake Sannin Orochimaru. ''What do you want?'' Sasuke stated. Kabotuo spoke up ''We received intelligence this morning that Konoha was attacked. We expect that it was completely destroyed by the ninja from the sky country.-'' Aoi eyes swifted to Sasuke's back, She knew off this Uchiha's Past and everything about him and he knew hers. ''Why would you think I still have any interest in Konoha?'' Sasuke scold Kabuto. At this Aoi lightly sighed, knowing There next mission will being somthing to do with Sasuke's Ex-village. ''I don't care about Konoha anymore, I didn't call you to talk about that'' Fianlly Orochimaru spoke up again but stopped by coughing up in pain. Kabuto turned towards his master. ''Orochimaru-sama?'' Orochimaru forced himself to speak ''Aoi-chan... Sasuke-kun, there's a mean there that I want you to bring to me'' The Snake Sannin spoke up forcing him to lean back in his bed. ''A man?'' this time Aoi spoke up her voices was soft but held power as per-useal. Orochimaru leaned foreward slightly. ''Yes Aoi-chan, This man is that doctor that once gave me a valuable reincarnation jutsu-'' At this Aoi looked down trying to remeber about this man, while Orochimaru contiuned. ''But he and I are different. I expect his immortality jutsu is completely perfect'' Orochimaru spoke with his eyes getting wider. ''Ah, So that's why you want him?'' The matured Uchiha spoke it in his deep voice, while still watching Orochimaru half covered face bu his hair ''Bering him to me. I need that jutsu now.'' Orochimaru ordered, Aoi raised her head back up looking at her former sensai and nodded along with Sasuke. They both left silently.

Sasuke and Aoi walk through the forest close next to eachother ands skimming hands. ''This doctor what do you know about him?'' Aoi spoke up now ''He's as old as Orochimaru, Left fighting along time ago, he wants to heal people now, he believe it's more important then fighting'' Sasuke hn-ed at that. Aoi sighed silently ''Whats wrong?'' Sasuke asked. ''Finally have we have a break, away from snake and now not even 24 hoursyet and were back'' Sasuke moved slightly closer to her ''I Know, All I want is to spend time the two of us alone..'' He wishpered quietly to Aoi. Aoi smiled at Sasuke. ''Well lets hurry then'' With that Aoi jumped into a tree and looked over her shoulder ''Better catch up Uchiha'' She spoke his last name playfully while jumping to another tree. ''You wish Aoi'' With that Sasuke jumps up into the trees to catch up with Aoi. After awhile Aoi and Sasuke ran into snakes gaint spiders and loads more dangrous and posions animals. Sasuke back to your back standing on a rock just defeated about 15 snakes. Sasuke slots his Kanata back in places. ''Man this is more like Orochimaru Holiday for Orochimaru not for us.'' Aoi smiled onces she finished speaking. while Sasuke smirked at what she said still back to back with eachother ''Very funny Aoi'' Aoi flipped off the snake blood on the rock and slotted her Navey blue Kanata back into it's sleeth. ''What is this... Strange Chakra'' Sasuke spoke up. Aoi moved her right foot back so it's heel to heel with Sasuke and turned her right shoulder so it was touching Sasuke's While her other shoulder wasen't touching anything. ''Sora-byu-no-jutsu'' with that Aoi closed her eyes seeing a view from the Sky as Rain clouds, See spotted Ruins and pink, Yellow and Orange, Blue and purple, and finally a creature. ''South from here, A Girl with Pink hair, a boy with blound hair wearing Orange and A girl with long navey black hair with hyuuga eyes too, theres also a creature, Looks like a snake but it has hands. There fighting it'' With that Aoi Un-did the jutsu and looked over her shoulder to Sasuke. ''Have you ever heard of the Spirit Tailed Demon, It's not one of the Tailed Beast but more like a spirit of one, It looks like that, I remeber researching it afew years ago, I learn't it was sealed any in a girl.'' Aoi spoke and Sasuke suddenly stated names ''Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga'' With that Sasuke jumped off the rock they were standing on and land on the ground. Aoi turned around on the rock ''Old friends of yours, It seems that the Spirit is wanting to Kill the Kyuubi'' Sasuke just nodded, understanding. ''Suddenly Aoi jumped next to Sasuke grabbinmg his arm. ''Is that Kyuubi's chakra?'' Sasuke nodded. ''It seems Naruto is using Kyuubi's chakr again to fight'' Aoi looked down ''Kyuubi was the last demonic beast to be sealed the most powerful out of them all'' Aoi mubbled Sasuke heard and stood next to Aoi linking his figures with hers. ''Isn't gone'' Aoi nodded agreeing with Sasuke thast Kyuubi Chakra has faded and the spirits Chakra too. They started walking again. Suddenly the ground starts to shake. ''This isn't an Earthquake... Somthing is moving.'' Aoi Stated and carryed on walking with Sasuke, suddenly the earth splits open ''wooh'' Aoi speaks her blances but Sasuke drifts apart from her ''Sasuke'' She stretches out her hand which he grabs and pulls her quickly to his chest. The earth stopped moving while they held onto eachother suddenly a shadow loomed over them. ''Now I'm guessing that going to be called Sky City?'' Sasuke smirked against my neck and looked up at the gainst building ship thing.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kakashi Hetake, Shikmaru and Sai. Stood on the shore line watching the ships. ''Almost time'' Sai spoke up. Suddenly a figure appears coming out of the water. ''Don't worry I never fail'' This person had a long coat on cover half on his face and wearing Shades. Suddenly one of the gaint Ships blow up! Another followed that then another. Bugs crawling all over the ships destorying them for good and poeple too, still there all gone. ''hm'' Came Shino's reply. While Shikamaru scratched the back of his head ''Oh well''


	5. Chapter 3 Sasuke & Aoi's Enterances

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

* * *

CHP : 4 : Sasuke and Aoi's Enterances

''Lets go Aoi-chan'' Sasuke smiled while he looked back to Aoi. She smiled back and they both jumped onto the roof of the fly city ship. We stood at the enterances and watched the Blound Kyuubi holder Naruto Uzumaki fight the Doctor who we were Suppose to bring to Orochimaru.

There was a girl crying on the floor and watches with a Wow! look on her face. we quickly moved to gte abetter view ''Rasengan!'' Naruto ran towards are target but, Sasuke shot apart of his Chidorie towards his Rasengan and it went flying through the ceiling up into the sky.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who was sitting on part of the tower and I was standing behind him letting him lean on Aoi's legs while Aoi leaned against the tower. ''Wha..Sasuke!? You!'' Sasuke jumped down, then Aoi silently flowed behind him. Landing next to the was muscled up doctor.

''Sorry to butt in, but Orochimaru wants to borrow your power.'' Sasuke spoke up irnogering trhe blound Leaf ninja.

The Immortal old man stood up. ''My Power? and If I refuse you'll take me away by force?'' Aoi decidded to but in.

''If it comes to that then yes'' Her still soft voice what held power spoke out. The blound Leaf Ninja pointed at Aoi. ''Who the hell are you!?'' Aoi side glances at Naruto. ''Kyuubi, glad your still alive'' Aoi turned her attention back onto The Immortal Being who was laughing. ''You underestimate me. Thought my dark chakra had disappeared, did you? How naive! I have enough darkness swirling in my-'' At this Aoi Teleported next to Sasuke and mutters ''This guy is crazy no wonder snakle wants him'' At that Sasuke smirks. ''-Heart to make it rot! Using my Kassei no jutsu-'' This time the guy was interuppted by Sasuke ''Try it. I don't mind, so give it a try.'' At the the guy looked suprized and Sasuke silently and quickly teleported behind him while he spoke and opened his eyes and with a shift kick the man went spinning away from the Uchiha.

The Old man slide down the wall. ''Hurry up and show me.'' Sasuke Demanned. Aoi rolled her eyes at Sasuke even though inside she find it amsuing. ''Sasuke, Knock it off! The more you beat him up the stronger he gets!'' Naruto shouted. Aoi ruled her eyes again. ''oh please. This is my Orochimaru sends two. Shame I throught you old man would Remeber me. But apparently not'' Aoi swifted her weight to her left foot, getting ready to move quickly if anything happened. The old guy, slowly stood back up with a manic grin dark chakra surrounded him staring at Aoi slightly then back at Sasuke.

The immortal started to float into trhe air then suddenly clasped onto the ground holding his side. His brown wild hair changed to white and started to fall out, while his skin tone changed dramticly and sent out a weird wezzeling scream thing. ''Sensai..'' Aoi eyes quickly shot to the girl, while Sasuke started walking Calmly towards the changing old man. ''What's wrong? Can't Heal Yourself?'' The old man finished changeing to a frail old man skin and bones without a great amount of hair.

''Wha, What did you do?'' He spoke in a frail voice too. Sasuke stood infront of the old man now. ''I already cut off your chakra. It appears as though you didn't even notice my Chidori senbon?'' Aoi smirked at this seeing where he's going. ''You disrupted my chakra control? when did you..'' He spoke then reliazeation hitted him. ''I would not kill you. I'm taking you to Orochimaru-'' Aoi sent out afake cough. ''Along with Aoi-san of course'' The old man slowly raised himself up into a standing pistion. ''I'm not what Orochimaru is after. He probably want this.'' With that the old man ran his figure down the wall and a small compartment in the tower opened revealing a blue scroll. He took the scroll and he contiuned to talk. ''The scroll I stole from Konoha.'' Aoi tensed slightly ready to jump or catch it. The Frail man through it to Sasuke who caught it- Suddenly the frail man pulled a secret leaver and a trapped door under the old man's feet opened. And he disappeared down it and his words echo up. ''Hahaha! Don't think you've won! This is far from over!'' With that Sasuke tucked his scroll into his shirt. And Sasuke Teleported out. ''Sasuke!'' Aoi smiled slightly ''see ya around Kyuubi'' And teleported out too. ''Wait!''

Sasuke stood behind me. While I destoryed the wall we both quickly ran down the corridor. ''Sasuke, Girl, wait! How long have you been here! Tell me!'' Sasuke and Aoi increaed there speed. ''I see what you mean, by they are annoying you, by following you.'' Sasuke just nodded his head. They turned a corner and kinda lost Naruto who carryed on running straight. ''Pfhew! lost hi-'' Before Aoi could finish talking, she was pinned to the by Sasuke. He kissed her hungrily wanting and needing more.

Sasuke Grabbed her waist and lifted her more up, while Aoi drapped her arms around his neck and digging into his hair equally as strong as he was. Firey, passionent, Neederling and Hungery with a tint of Lust. Sasuke Pushed her more into the stone made wall, and traveled his kisses down Aoi's neck. She gave out a soft moan in plaesure. ''Sasu..'' Soft voices mixed with a moan, making Sasuke crave more of her. Pressing body to body. Aoi's legs are surcusly around his waist. ''Sasuke!'' An Echo ran throug the corridors. Sasuke growled while Aoi smirked and lightly skimmed her lips over Sasuke's. ''When were done with this mission Sasuke, then you can have me to yourself.'' Sasuke frowned slightly, thinking it was going to ages til they'll be alone again. Sasuke gently set Aoi back down on her feet and Aoi straightened herself up, and nodded and Ran back to the main corridore, while Sasuke followed behind catching up to her, Shortly after Naruto caught up with then.

Sasuke and Aoi stopped at the end of the tunnel side by side. Looking down into a blue from with smybolize on the wall. Sasuke stared down while Aoi looked over her Shoulder. ''Sasuke!.. What's wrong'' Naruto stopped behind us putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, then quickly took his hand off seeing the old geezer and The Spirit beast.

''They followed me here so unknowingly, the idiots!'' Aoi hand twitched slightly with lighting smally flashing in her hand. ''Who's the idiot!'' Naruto screamed in my ear. Aoi growled and Jabbed Naruto in the stomache with her Elbow, which shutted him up for abit. Sasuke created more Chidori Sendons sending them down to the coc-conned snake spirit, which glowed in the affect of the Senbons. ''What do you think? You can't even use Chidori can you. This place takes the chakra the Reibi(spirit) collected and absorbs it turning it into energy. All the Chakra you've used up till now has been absorbed as energy for the Ankol Vantain. You're Powerless!'' Aoi sisghed at the old man and Naruto began to talk.

''Quiet your blabbering. Chakra has nothing to do with it!'' Sasuke sighed too. and both staed at the same time ''Baka'' while Naruto jumped down to the ground. Naruto contuinued. ''I'll just beat you up with my fists then!'' Both Sasuke and Aoi jumped down, side by side. ''Wheather or not our chakra is being absorbed makes no difference.'' The Old man raised his hand to his stomache.''What a happy-go-lucky bunch you are. Now Aoi anything to state too'' Aoi stared Emotionless at the old man.

Naruto turned his head to look at Aoi, while Sasuke side glanced at her. Aoi Sighed ''I have no problem in this situateion at all'' Sasuke smirked knowing that Aoi had somthing up her sleeve. ''Did you honestly think I'd bring you all the way to the center of the Vantian just to seal your chakra'' With that the old frial man start to get another coat of dark chakra around him.

While The spirit shot white sticky liquard around the old man and raised him up into the air. ''Ahaha! Did you truly believe the Ankol Vantian was just a flying fortress? Did you really think I'd make a move against somthing dangerous as a Bijou just for that? Within this fortress is a weapon, powerful enough to destory the 5 great Ninja Countries in an instant!'' The old man spoke out while his body is almost completely covered in glowing white gunk. ''Watch this!'' the old mans face disappears and groans and shouts loudly. The black smyboles on the wall turn to a glowing light blue and the Snake spirit starts to shake.

''Now that was interesting, but wrongly used.'' Aoi spoke up. Sasuke side glanced at Aoi and shook his head slightly. and the room turned back to normal. ''Did you see it!? The power of the Sky Country! After I've destroyed the 5 ninja conuntrie, the brotherhood of the Sky Empire will rule all!'' With that The spirit gorw to it was clearly visable inside it's cakoon. ''Don't screw with me! Like I'd klet you get away with it!'' Sasuke's Hand made it's way to his Kanata while Naruto grabbed a Kunai and both charged at the spirit. While Aoi stood still watching they planning on the next attack. ''Fools!'' Aoi body and mind went on defences mode and got ready to move just incase a attack was heading her way. Pairs of arms came out of the cakcoon, shooting towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke dodge and ran along up the arms, even then small kinda of hands were made on the arm to turn and grabbed him.

Run, dodge, Jump, Run, Dodge, Run, Jump, Run.

It was almost like a pattern form him. While Naruto just ran and attacked the on coming hands with a Kunai. Suddenly Sasuke was grabbed and the arm stretched up into the air, while Naruto was holding back to fists with his bear hands.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted. While Aoi watched Sasuke ''Come on Sasuke'' She muttered, Then suddenly Naruto was shot up into the air too. ''Great just what I need'' Aoi muttered unimpressed about Naruto distraction. ''Hehehe! I'll start with Sasuke!'' The spirit spoke bring Sasuke closer to it's main body.

Aoi groaned slightly and placed her hand on her sleath Kanata. Meanwhile Sasuke stared emotionlessly at the spirits face. Meanwhile Naruto was shouting the odds. ''Danm you! Let Sasuke go!'' Aoi jumped into the air still with her hand on her Kanata handle but not un-sleathed yet. Jumping, dodgeing, and running. Suddenly five hands came down onto Aoi. Sasuke's eyes widden slightly looking down at the hands where is partner is. ''Got you Aoi!'' Four off the hands peal away showing.. No Aoi.

The spirit became angery while Sasuke smirked covering his releaf that Aoi wasen't there. Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto were swung high above the spirit bashing arms against eachother damageing eachother.

''Impossiable! Aoi where are you!?'' after awhile no sign of Aoi. ''Everywell-'' The spirit moved growing more arms. Looking up to the Uchiha and Uzumaki. ''-What's wrogn? Can't do anythign without chakra? Shit faced kids!'' With that A sleath was heard and suddenly Sasuke was free falling, but almost got caught again, but he vanashied. ''Impossible!! Where are you!? You little slut!!'' Aoi land on the ground silently while holding one of Sasuke's arms.

''You okay?'' She asked silently. ''Yer, but can't say much for him'' Sasuke wishpered back looking up. Suddenly Naruto began to laugh not reliazing Sasuke is gone. ''Hehe. Look who's talking. You can't even fight against some, shit faced kids without transforming into a monster! Don't act so tough!'' Meanwhile Aoi sighed and looked to Sasuke ''He the Kyuubi always like this?'' Sasuke reply was 'hn-ed' so she took it as a yes. The spirit forgot all about Sasuke and Aoi who was free.

''Toy little! Now that you mention it, kids who can't keep their mouths-'' Suddenly millions off arms shot at Naruto while more pairs off arms shot at Aoi and Sasuke. One arm grabbed Sasuke with 10 others while 13 arms grabbed Aoi forcing her back smaching her self against the wall. Aoi gasped loudly while Sasuke shouted out her name ''Aoi!'' She stared at Sasuke's shouting form not hearing him at all. Sasuke locked eyes with her, and his eye betrayed his emotions for a few second then they became emotionless, She smiled slightly til her world went black. ''-Shut will know the full power of the Sky Emperor!'' The sprit shouted at Naruto.

While Sasuke was lifted back into the air again long side Naruto. Sasuke took a final look at Aoi while he was brought up into the sky, then looked over to Naruto. This time Sasuke spoke up. ''How unsightly. Someone who doesn't even take time to measure his own strength calling himself the Sky Emperor. It's so pitiful it's Humorous.'' The spirit looked at Sasuke glowing purple form ''What are you doing?'' Sasuke's Curse mark started to spread across his face, and the Chakra flowed down the arms what holding him. Meanwhile, Aoi on curseseal, the Lighting cures seal, flash yellow, causing Aoi to groan in pain.

The spsirit grow from Sasuke curse seal chakra. ''Surely you don't want to hasten your own death?'' Aoi re-gained her consuiusness silently faking her own death or sleep or knock out. A voice spoke up. ''So that's what you're planning I understand, Sasuke.'' The owner of the voice was Naruto's and he raised himself up properly. ''If you really want Chakra so much, I'll give you all that you can handle!'' Naruto spoke. Sasuke took a single glance down at Aoi, seeing as she's faking he could tell over the years they've been together. Suddenly Kyuubi Chakra explods out of Naruto causeing Aoi head hit the wall from the power of it. ''Danm baka, that hurt'' She mubbled, she finally opened her eyes, she glances down at her curse seal it was glowing but not spreading. The spirit grow more and more in blunkyness all over.

Aoi didn't send any of her chakra into this fight and feeling in pain now she'll need it later to get ride of the headache, She'll get. She watched with her navey eyes Kyuubi Chakra was getting way to much for the spirit demon Reibi. ''Impossible! A mass of Chakra so big the Reibi can't absorb it!'' Aoi forced herself up seeing the arm re-treaving away from her, she leaned against the wall holding her head slightly tilted back. ''Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!'' (many shadow clone jutsu) More and more Naruto's came in the hand with much more chakra the hand was blown away by Kyuubi's Chakra. Suddnely more hands shot out destroying most off the clones trying to grab them. Suddenly Naruto and his clone wad floating in the air due to Kyuubi's chakra and created his very own jutsu. ''Tatsumaki Rasengan!'' (Tornado Rasengan) The Rasengan was cloaked in Kyuubi's chakra. Suddenly an sort of exolsion went off, Sasuke jumped out off the hand activating his Sharingan, focusing on Naruto and the Spirit of Reibi while landing infront of Aoi, but his back towards her.

''I see. So thats your little trick.'' Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and nods to Aoi, they both jumped itno the air un-sleathing there Kanata's. Aoi disappeared with her great speed while Sasuke aloud his curse mark to spread all over him. Useing his chidori with his Kanata striking from the sky down onto his pray. While Aoi was standing with her Kanata infront of her vovering her face. ''Heavens Cry'' Water expoldes off the sword and she dashes towards the Spirit, when hits a title-wave crashes on it and it looks like it raining inside. All 3 elements to combine together. Wind, Lighting and Water.. A perfect stormy weather. Also Chakra too.. Red, Purple and Blue.

Sasuke land perfectly long side me holding his Kanata in his right hand, While Aoi holds her in her left. Both empty hands brush against eachother happily. Sasuke had his shirt hung loosely over his purple Orochimaru bow. Showing off his upper body minus his arm gaurds. The Heibi crashed into the wall and set off a huge dush cloud. While Naruto landed quiet far behind the secret couple. ''You're no protecter of lives, damn it.'' Naruto muttered through the silents. The smoke cleared, reveling the spirit Heibi outside it's cakcoon in bedded into the wall. ''To think that you'd get this far. However I can't die like this!'' The old frail man came out the top of the Snake Spirit's head.

''What!?'' Naruto said utlerly confused. ''It seems you figuered it out. But to think that you managed to sever the Reibi's attachment... I should have expected as much'' The old mans body some what stretched now like a snakes body. ''-from Aoi ___( whatever Konan's last name is ) Orochimaru's adoptive daughter from the rain, Who I believed I killed monets ago-'' The old snake body man spoke looking at Aoi then Sasuke ''-the last surviving Uchiha. And fianlly-'' He turned too a freaked out Naruto ''-The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. But in the end you three are nothing more then clueless brats!'' Aoi clenched her fist tightly causing Lighting slightly appear wrapped around her fist. Sasuke but his hand on top of Aoi fist, calming her slightly, this went unseen by the Kyuubi and old man. Naruto spoke up ''What did you say.'' The old man was still infront of Naruto and spoke. ''Even I don't know whay will haooeb if the Reibi is let loose!''

Suddenly the old man back split opn sending out white things what looked solid hands again. Sasuke grabbed hold of Aoi hand more tightly and jumped high jump into the air. Dodgeing, Jumping higher, then lower. Naruto was doing the same too but Sasuke still kept a tight hold on Aoi hand. Sasuke nodded towards a Gainst rock where Naruto is and Aoi got the mesaage and she let go off Sasuke's hand and followed him Jumping high from the top of the rock to the door way there they came from before. ''Wait, Sasuke! Aoi! Where are you going!'' Both Sasuke and Aoi looked down at Naruto then quickly Ran off, while running Sasuke grabbed Aoi hand making then run harder to keep up with eachother.

While running Aoi set her chakra outwide and stated quickly ''Ninja below'' Sasuke nodded understand and let go off her hand and ran both faster seperatly onces we jumped over the edge. ''What's Happeneing. Wait! Stop!'' On of the Sky Nin shouted out. Far behind Aio and Sasuke heard a cry. ''Rasengan!.-'' The wall long side the Sky Nins blow up in there faces and revealed the knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. ''-.. Sasuke! Aoi! Wait!'' One of the nins spoke up. ''Who do they think they are!'' Suddenly Unkown to them the white arms from the old man's back was behind them killing off his own ninja. Screams were the only thing heard in that corridor.


	6. Chapter 4 Ending?

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

**

* * *

  
**

CHP 5 Ending?

The girl was shouting at Naruto saying that she didn't want go back to the village. Silently Sasuke and Aoi stood side by side next to eachother behind the girl how argued with Naruto who was called 'Amaru' and then Sasuke Grabbed the red head jacket coller and through her over his shoulder and she landed in the ship in a horrible manner. Aoi giggled at this. ''Such a gentleman Sasuke'' He sent Aoi a slight Glare and an ''Hn..'' ''Sasuke-kun?'' A Hyuuga you saw earlier on stated Sasuke's name. Sasuke just looked over his shoulder and stated ''Annoying.'' Naruto pulled the leaver and the ship went down the ramp ''Naruto!'' Amaru shouted. An arm Sercetly grabbed onto the ship, Aoi ran and chopped the arm off and turned to face Sasuke and Naruto, with her navey blue Kanata leaning against her sword with the sharp end in the air. Suddenly another one came out and tryed to grab the ship again Sasuke got that one and landed behind Aio. ''Alright! Thank you Sasuke, Aoi.'' Naruto spoke up while he created a rasengan. Causeing Aoi to fall slightly into Sasuke who held her tightly and both glanced up to where Naruto was. Aoi and Sasuke notices in a insteaded he broke the ramp. Both Aio and Sasuke were floating away and slowly begain to loose to gravity. Sasuke watched Naruto onces Aoi was standing by her self. They both jumped on to the ships mast standing on top of it. Sasuke held Aoi close holding her waist and she beired her head into his neck and his curseseal activated and he took off flying, holding Aoi close heading towards land in the forest.

On the ocean shore. Shikamaru sits on the rock, while Sai leans against his rock Shino and Kakashi stand sisde by side each other. looking up at Naruto and his clones destorying the air Ship. ''He never stops does he.'' Suddenly Sai states ''He is an idiot, afterwall.'' Shino decides to speak up. ''It's coming this way.'' Now Shimaru infors them ''We should get out of the way, shouldn't we.'' Kakashi Agreed.

On the cliffs stand left to right The Team 7 second Jouunin, The pinked haired Ninja, A male Hyuuga and A chubby man in re and amor. ''Whats this?'' The Juouunin speaks up ''Can you see it Neji?'' Neji replyed. ''heh. This isn't somthing you need the byakugan to see'' Below this squad was Shikamaru's squad lazily sitting on the rocks watching Naruto doing his handy work. The only word you can hear from the Shore was ''Rasengan!''

Meanwhile Sasuke lands in the forest. Places Aoi on the ground she smiles and it holding her arms around his neck while he changes back it his ordiganal form. She stares into his now onxy black eyes. ''I love you'' She told him, Sasuke gave a full ou rare smile ''Love you too'' He bent down and kissed her loveling. Aoi arms tighten around Sasuke's neck making her rise up slightly in the kisse while Sasuke has his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his waist too. After what fells like years they pulled away. They broke apart and looking up at eachother leaning forehead to forehead, smiling happily the most happy they been in there lives. Aoi took her head off Sasuke's and looked up to the sky next to Sasuke with one arm still around his neck and he still ha one arm around her, looking at the fallen object in the sky... No not object... People. Aoi looked up at Sasuke and smiled and brushed her lips against his and turns and begains to walk off. ''Put your shirt on Romeo, the sooner we get back the sooner our Holiday begains!'' She shouted but not loudly. Sasuke smirked and walked closesly longside Aoi, while he was pulling his shirt on. Sliding hands against eachother and interlock with eachother while they walk away.


	7. Chapter 5 MY VERSION OF ENDING!

**_I've also done a copy on my quizilla account which is Lilrachz_**

**Ps. I don't own Naruto. I only own the OC!**

My version of the ending of The Naruto Movie;2;Bonds

* * *

CHP6

In the Sound base.

In Orochimaru's bed Chamber Sasuke hands the scroll to Orochimaru. ''This is the scroll containing the Sassei no jutsu, huh?'' (basicly immortal jutsu) Kabuto spoke up from Orochimaru's side.

''It's not like you two to fail in brining back Shinnou'' (The old man snake doctor guy...thing) Aoi was half way out of the certain once Kabuto spoke up and asuke was behind her. ''hn.'' Orochimaru then spoke up ''Sasuke-kun, Aoi-chan. Did anything good happen?'' The next words wore spoken ''I just had a feeling'' With that Sasuke walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile;

Sasuke and Aoi was back at the waterfall.

Sasuke was standing on water fully clothes, having Flashback of Naruto's smiling face onces he destoryed the ramp with his rasengan and what he said _''I'll definitely bring you back to Konoha''_ Sasuke quickly un-sleathed his kanata and called out his attack ''Chidori Touken!''

Menahwile Aio stood at the secret enterances looking down at Sasuke through the water and sighs sadly.

Aoi was just wearing her black sports bar along with her navey leggins and black-navey Boots her hair was wet due to the water so was her skin, watching him do his move and Aoi silently free-falled down the water fall landing on the water, with her chakra.

Aoi walked towards Sasuke and hugged his waist, making Sasuke Sword Chidori fade. ''Aoi..'' He spoke softly and turns to face her while he puts his Kanata away. Sasuke interlocks his fingers with Aoi and smiles at her, ''Glade you finally decide to wake up'' He rested his forehead on hers, smiling a full smile. She looked at him with playful eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck ''now where were we both Orochimaru interputted last time'' Sasuke smirked at this and grabs Aoi wrist and in light speed he pinned her against the water-fall wall getting both soaked. He leaned down slightly brushing his lips against hers, and then fully capture-avtited her lips with his, giving her pure bliss love and she re-turned it with equal passion.

For now lets just say, Sasuke was glade he had time with Aoi alone, Aoi was happy she finally got her holiday with Sasuke, Naruto... Well lets just say Sakura or Amaru, just one do you think he likes? And as for the scroll well let's just say Orochimaru was furious for getting the wrong scroll, he end up with a Ramen Reicepie.


End file.
